


Укротители по вызову и Адский Брюс

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Call of the Wildman, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: olgamoncher<br/>«— Ты не поверишь! — сказал Сэм. — Йоу-йоу-йоу! — сказал Дин».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Укротители по вызову и Адский Брюс

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: АУ. Сэм и Дин Винчестеры — укротители диких животных по вызову. Семейное дело — спасать людей, охотиться на живность!  
> Текст написан по мотивам известного шоу «Call of the Wildman» с канала «Animal Planet».

— Мне тут позвонила одна знакомая, у неё, похоже, проблемы с баром.  
  
— У твоей знакомой есть бар? — оживился Дин.  
  
— Ну да, дело в том, что ей кажется, в баре завелись привидения или что-то вроде того.  
  
— Сэмми, я думал, ты уже в пять лет перестал верить в привидения?  
  
— Да ты и в двенадцать ухитрился испугать меня до икоты рожающим опоссумом! Ближе к делу. Бар очень старый, в двух милях за Нэшвиллом, неподалеку от автозаправки, такое, знаешь, вполне испорченное местечко для своих.  
  
— Погодь, — сказал Дин, сдвигая шляпу на затылок, — это ты не про «Дом у дороги»? Бар Эллен?  
  
— Черт побери, как я мог предположить, что ты прошел бы мимо? Да, бар Эллен, именно.  
  
— Отличное местечко, послушай! А как там, э-э-э, Джо, дочка Эллен? Симпатичная маленькая мисс с характером, настоящий твердый орешек!  
  
— Только не говори, что… о гос-споди, Дин!  
  
— О чем ты только думаешь! Я честный укротитель по вызову! — возмутился Дин. — Я все понимаю с первой же оплеухи!  
  
Сэм сделал физиономию «ну да, так я и поверил», однако тему развивать не стал.  
  
— Рассказывай уже, что там случилось. Эллен — боевая дамочка, не представляю, чтобы её испугали какие-то привидения.  
  
— Должно быть, эти привидения с хвостом и на четырёх лапах.  
  
— Как опоссум.  
  
— Ой, даже не продолжай. А то я вспомню про скунсов.  
  
— Эй, он первый начал!  
  
— Конечно, ты же выпрыгнул на него из-за угла с воплем «берегись, мистер вонючка!».  
  
— Туше, придурок.  
  
— Заткнись, сучка, — ухмыльнулся Сэм.  
  


***

  
Эллен, сложив руки на груди, стояла на пороге бара. На двери за её спиной маячила большая табличка «Закрыто». За занавесками мелькнула хорошенькая фигурка дочери Эллен. Джо выглянула в окно, сделала при виде гостей непроницаемое выражение лица и скрылась в доме.  
  
Дин ткнул брата в бок локтем и не без самодовольства кивнул в сторону окна.  
  
Когда братья вылезли из машины, Эллен двинулась им навстречу, откидывая со лба прядь волос.  
  
— Спасибо, что приехали, ребята, — низким грудным голосом сказала она, — чертова зверюга натворила здесь дел.  
  
— Привет, Эллен! — махнул рукой Сэм. — Что у тебя тут?  
  
— Перевернул все вверх дном в погребе, перебил банки с маринадами. Хорошо, что не добрался до продуктовых припасов для бара, но круги уже наворачивает.  
  
— Следы есть? — вытянулся Дин.  
  
— Да, следы. Кое-где упаковка подгрызена. Хуже всего, что стал шуметь по ночам. Скребется то из подпола, то с чердака, не дает спать. Да и не хотелось бы, чтобы мой бизнес пострадал.  
  
— Вы его видели?  
  
— Нет, он очень осторожный. И днем его не слышно, только ночью.  
  
— Понятно, — протянул Дин, сбивая шляпу на затылок, — он здесь не живет, но приходит подкрепиться. Что скажешь, Сэм, что за зверь тут хулиганит?  
  
— Надо оглядеться, — рассудительно ответил Сэм, подбрасывая на плече мешок с инструментами для ловли.  
  
Эллен провела их мимо бара в подвал, где неведомый зверь оставил следы своего разрушительного пребывания.  
  
— Большую часть разбитого я подмела и вынесла в мусор ещё вчера, — сказала Эллен, — но ночью он пришел опять и продолжил в том же духе. Посмотрите только!  
  
Подвал действительно напоминал поле боя или сцену после съемки какого-нибудь боевика. Битые банки, накренившийся стеллаж и удручающий запах погибших солений.  
  
— О боже, — сказал Дин, — кажется, я наступил на маринованный огурчик.  
  
— Сочувствуем вашей потере, мэм, — сказал Сэм.  
  
Мокрый пол был испещрен следами узких лапок.  
  
— Ловушки не помогают?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Как раз наш случай, мэм, — Дин принялся натягивать на руки плотные кожаные перчатки с высоким раструбом, — мы вас спасем, не беспокойтесь.  
  
Более внимательный осмотр места происшествия выявил, что в самом подвале нет ни одной норы, через которую зверь может попасть внутрь.  
  
Но заглянув в небольшой люк под дальним стеллажом, братья обнаружили ещё один подпол, ярда три в длину и высотой в половину человеческого роста.  
  
— Сэм, судя по всему, он приходит отсюда, — сообщил Дин, посветив фонариком, — ага, вон там и дыра!  
  


***

  
Решено было ловить злоумышленника ночью, когда тот придет на очередную разбойничью смену. Дождаться, когда он проникнет внутрь, перекрыть нору, загнать в угол, поймать и посадить в мешок. Сэма, как слишком высокого для подпола, пришлось оставить снаружи, у люка, он должен был держать наготове мешок, клетку и боевой дух. А также бежать за помощью и аптечкой, если вдруг чего.  
  
Ближе к наступлению сумерек вооруженный фонариком Дин спустился в подпол, засел в углу неподалеку от норы и прикрылся ветошкой, прихваченной тут же в подвале.  
  
Долгое время ничего не происходило.  
  
— Дин, ну что там?  
  
— Задница затекла, Сэмми.  
  
— Зверя не видно?  
  
— Нет… А, погоди-ка! — голос Дина понизился до едва слышного. — Кажется, он здесь, тс-с! Не дышать!  
  
Прошло ещё несколько напряженных мгновений, наконец из дыры в углу показался осторожный нос. Помедлив и поводив носом по сторонам, преступник осмелел и влез внутрь. Даже в рассеянном свете была видна черно-белая полосатая маска, украшающая его широкую морду.  
  
— Енот! — заорал Дин, пинком закрывая дыру подготовленным заранее мешком песка и отрезая зверю путь к отступлению. — Это енот, Сэм! Ну привет, любитель огурчиков!  
  
— Бери его, Дин!  
  
Енот метнулся вправо, влево, обнаружил, что оказался в западне, и угрожающе ощерился.  
  
Вечер определенно переставал быть томным.  
  
Дин посмотрел на енота. Енот посмотрел на Дина. Нехороший был взгляд, Дину он сразу не понравился.  
  
— Иди к папочке, малыш, — гугукнул Дин, медленно приближаясь и протягивая руку.  
  
Енот, не сводя с него глаз, отодвинулся.  
  
Дин притиснулся ближе.  
  
— Хороший ма-а-альчик, — фальшиво затянул он, хряпнулся затылком о доску над головой и вполголоса выматерился.  
  
Енот издевательски крякнул и зашипел.  
  
— Ну, все, — рявкнул Дин, — иди сюда, негодник! — и попытался сграбастать енота за шкирку. Тот издал победный вопль и бросился вперед.  
  
— А-а-а-а! — взвыл Дин. — Он прокусил мне перчатку!  
  
— Дин! — Сэм обеспокоенно замаячил в проеме, заслоняя свет лохматой головой. — С тобой все в порядке, Дин? Он тебя не покалечил?  
  
— Нет! — проорал Дин, расставляя руки и вприсядку разворачиваясь в низком пространстве, чтобы не потерять из виду мечущегося по сторонам енота. — Но он реальный парень! Настоящий боец, ему нужно дать настоящее боевое прозвище!  
  
— Мешок уже готовить?  
  
— А как же! Бля, Сэмми! Мы с тобой будем гордиться знакомством с этим парнем! Черт побери!  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Он встал на задние лапы и идет прямо на меня, в стойке, натурально как Брюс Ли! Еще немного, Сэмми, и я навалю в штаны, ты бы видел его глаза! Горят как фонари! Клянусь, это будет схватка один на один! — орал Дин.  
  
— Господи, да лови ты зверя скорее, я с тобой свихнусь!  
  
— Он бегает кругами, Сэм! Этот хитрый мерзавец решил меня измотать! Блядь, балка!.. И, черт меня побери, парень близок к своей цели! Я весь в поту, как бешеный мустанг!  
  
— Лови его уже!  
  
— Эта битва будет прославлена в веках, Сэмми! Поединок двух воль!  
  
— Так мешок готовить или нет, Демосфен ты хренов? — надрывался сверху Сэм, заглушая угрожающее верещание и визг осатаневшего енота.  
  
И вот енот все же допустил ошибку, на какое-то мгновение развернувшись к Дину спиной.  
  
Тот издал клич укротителя диких животных и плашмя бросился вперед, стремясь схватить енота за холку и хвост одновременно. В прыжке он повалился на енота и тут же резво перевернулся на спину, чтобы его не раздавить.  
  
— Дин, осторожнее! — тщетно взывал Сэм. — Это дикий зверь, это уже не смешно, придурок!  
  
Енот, схваченный за загривок, вцепился в куртку Дина и, угрожающе вереща, пополз к его лицу.  
  
— Сэм! — заорал Дин. — Я его поймал! Но если мы сейчас не засунем его в мешок, он откусит мне нос!  
  
— Так это ты поймал енота или енот тебя? — уточнил Сэм, резво спускаясь в люк.  
  
— Быстрей, тормоза-а-а-а! Этот парень — само исчадие ада, он дышит мне в лицо всем, что сожрал за последние три дня!  
  
— Помощь идет! — ответил Сэм, подползая и с пыхтением подволакивая за собой мешок.  
  
Фонарик в его свободной руке метался как бешеный, озаряя сцену отчаянной борьбы пятнами прыгающего света. В неверном освещении бусинки глаз енота сверкали поистине адским пламенем.  
  
— Сэмми! Я больше не могу его держать, — пропыхтел Дин. — Мешок!  
  
— Мешок здесь!  
  
Дин отчаянным усилием рванул от себя енота, выдирая из куртки чуть ли не с мясом, перекатился на бок, ткнул обеими руками в мешок и только потом разжал их.  
  
Прежде чем Сэм ловко перехватил мешок и закрутил его, енот ещё раз ухитрился цапнуть Дина за ладонь, на этот раз левую.  
  
Но ничто уже не могло омрачить триумфа охотника.  
  
Дин раскинулся на полу, в щебне, пыли и сухих енотовых катышках, утер пот со лба и издал счастливый йодль.  
  
— Мы сделали это, Сэмми! Адский Брюс повержен!  
  
Выбираясь через люк наверх, Дин сиял, как начищенный четвертак. Эллен и Джо стояли рядом с Сэмом.  
  
— Господи, парни, да вы просто сумасшедшие, — Эллен покачала головой.  
  
— Что есть, то есть, — скромно согласился Дин, — такая уж у нас работа.  
  
— Вы же не причините ему вреда, правда? — подала взволнованный голос Джо.  
  
— Ну что вы, мисс! — галантно ответил Дин. — Мы будем нежны с ним, как с ведерком маршмеллоу.  
  
— Мы пересадим его в клетку, отвезем подальше и выпустим в лесу, — пояснил Сэм, кашлянув. — Животное не пострадает, обещаем вам.  
  


***

  
— Ну что, Сэмми, задание выполнено, — резюмировал Дин, лихо выруливая со стоянки и обдавая клубами пыли Эллен и Джо, которые махали руками им вслед. — Адский Брюс пойман и посажен в клетку, больше он не будет пугать отважную Эллен по ночам. Мы заработали семьдесят долларов и упаковку «Гиннеса».  
  
— Но при этом потеряли твою куртку.  
  
— Воу, действительно! Кажется, Брюс обожрал с неё половину пуговиц. Воротник в лохмотья. Ба, смотри-ка, он ещё и рукав умудрился распороть!  
  
— Похоже, наш Брюс дорого оценил свою свободу.  
  
— Фантастический боец, — угукнул Дин. — У меня даже сердиться на него не получается.  
  
Через несколько десятков миль Дин остановил машину у густо заросшего леска, Сэм вытащил с заднего сиденья клетку с сердито сопящим зверем. Енот держался лапами за прутья и сверлил братьев гневным взглядом.  
  
— Слушай, он такой буян. Давай выпустим его и сразу побежим, — предложил Дин, перехватывая у брата клетку. — А то ещё бросится на нас и пооткусывает ноги.  
  
— Ну он же не рысь, Дин, зубов не хватит.  
  
— Ой, не уверен…  
  
— И кстати, ловил-то его ты, — ухмыльнулся Сэм, — твои ноги будут первыми.  
  
Дин сумрачно взглянул на него, поставил клетку на траву, откинул крышку в направлении леса и предусмотрительно отступил на пару шагов.  
  
Енот выбрался из клетки не торопясь, с чувством собственного достоинства.  
  
Просеменил вперед, огляделся по сторонам и направился в сторону леса.  
  
Дин свистнул ему вслед.  
  
Енот с негодованием обернулся, буркнул что-то и припустил прочь. Толстый и возмущенный мохнатый зад исчез в густом подлеске между деревьями.  
  
— По-моему, он тебя послал, — предположил Сэм.  
  
— А по-моему, он намекал, что запомнил меня в лицо, — сказал Дин и почесал нос.  
  
— Сэндвич будешь?  
  
— Давай.  
  


***

  
Прошло дней восемь.  
  
Однажды утром Сэм разбудил брата словами:  
  
— Дин! Вставай, ты должен это увидеть.  
  
— Я должен поспать ещё часа четыре и увидеть во сне Люси Лью, отстань!  
  
— Серьёзно, брат, ты не пожалеешь.  
  
— Ну, чего там опять случилось? — Дин спустил ноги с кровати и принялся вслепую нашаривать тапки. — Опять кого-то покусала каймановая черепаха? Подождать не судьба?  
  
— Никакой черепахи, — Сэм, кажется, едва сдерживался, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха. — К тебе пришли.  
  
— Девушка? — выпрямился Дин.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— Да кто?  
  
— Вставай, сам увидишь.  
  
Едва Дин натянул футболку и пригладил взлохмаченные со сна вихры, Сэм потащил его за собой к входной двери, медленно приоткрыл её, выглянул наружу и подтолкнул Дина вперед:  
  
— Только тихо, не спугни.  
  
Дин осторожно высунул голову и присвистнул.  
  
На старой рассохшейся веранде, прямо в кресле-качалке сидел енот. Большой и толстый, он блаженно жмурился, словно благодушный Будда, и поводил носом.  
  
На скрип старой двери он дернул ухом и уставился на Дина снисходительным, но цепким взглядом.  
  
— А это точно тот самый? — зашептал Дин.  
  
— Уверен. У него ухо раздвоенное было и морда такая… короче, сам посмотри.  
  
— Мда… Нашел ведь, не поленился. Нет, ну ты только посмотри на него, Сэмми! — возмутился Дин. — Развалился, сигары в зубах и стаканчика виски только не хватает. Надо было его не Брюсом назвать, а Черчиллем.  
  
— Как думаешь, чего ему надо?  
  
— Ещё спрашиваешь. Уверен, за мной пришел. Не смог простить своего унижения, хочет поговорить по понятиям.  
  
— Предлагаю попробовать откупиться печеньем.  
  
— Это мысль. Неси.  
  
На громыхающую в руках Сэма жестяную коробку с прошлогодним бисквитным печеньем енот воззрился с явной неприязнью, зашипел. Дин вытащил подсохшую круглую печенину, демонстративно понюхал, закатил глаза и сообщил:  
  
— М-м-м, вкуснятина!  
  
Енот разом утратил всю свою солидность и потянулся вперед. На его полосатой морде явственно отразились живейший интерес и вожделение.  
  
— Меняю печенье на отказ от всех претензий, — заявил Дин.  
  
— Он согласен, — заметил Сэм.  
  
Дин, держа печенье в протянутой руке, медленно приблизился. Когда до енота оставалось три шага, тот угрожающе крякнул.  
  
— Понял, не дурак, — сказал Дин и, медленно-медленно наклонившись, положил печенье на пол, потом так же медленно отступил назад к двери.  
  
Енот слез с кресла, неторопливо подошел к печенью, аккуратно поднял его, тщательно обнюхал, куснул и, протиснувшись между перилами веранды, потрусил восвояси.  
  
— Кажется, сделка совершилась.  
  
— Давай не будем убирать коробку слишком далеко?  
  
— Хех, а кто-то умный уже предлагал отправить её в мусорный бак.  
  
— Можно подумать, в доме мало хлама, — хмыкнул Сэм.  
  
— Думай что хочешь, а сегодня этот хлам спас мне жизнь, сучка.  
  
— Заткнись, придурок. И кстати, кто у нас сегодня готовит завтрак?  
  
— О-о-о, не-е-ет!  
  


***

  
Над лесом поднималось солнце. Для настоящих укротителей по вызову начинался новый день.


End file.
